Loving my Little World
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: the whole penguin team is turned into babies with Marlene and Julian watching them. but will they be able to handle it when they start falling in love with each other. contains: swearing, humor, and real life situations...
1. A turn for the worst

A: well this idea hit me at school, and I just had to write this… I might draw a picture for deviantART later….

Title: loving my little world

Summary: the whole penguin team is turned into babies with Julian and Marlene watching them. But can they handle it when the penguins start falling in love with each other?

Characters: can't really pick….

Pairings: slight julene… I won't tell you who the penguins fall for; figure that out yourself!

Genre: humor/romance

Word count: 908

Chapter 1: turn for the worst

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Today was partly cloudy in the zoo of central park. In the park families were playing ball, and having picnics. The wild animals were hiding from the humans, and the birds chirping along to the song melodies. The zoo stood only 3 feet away from the park as it gleamed by the sun's rays. In this zoo were several different habitats that the humans visited daily. One such habitat was the penguin habitat.

The penguin habitat was a small ice island in the middle of water, surrounded by a black fence. There were always four penguins in this habitat, but not today, and this is where our story begins…

"Kowalski!" a yell was heard from the distance. "Yes sir!" Kowalski came running to his officer. "Did you need something?" Kowalski asked as he was nearly out of breath from running all the way here. "The coffee machine's broken" Skipper said as he held his proud empty white mug. "That's your problem?" Kowalski said nearly angry at being called for something so little.

"Yes now fix it… I need my morning coffee before 8:00" Skipper said snappily going away to the other bunks. "I always get stuck like this…" Kowalski muttered as he bent down, and lifted the machine up. "Okay so where's the problem" Kowalski muttered to himself.

**~ (after 3 hours)**

"Did you get my machine fixed Kowalski?" Skipper said as he rubbed his eyes. There was no answer from the kitchen. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled again. Still no answer…

Skipper got up, and motioned for Private and Rico to follow him. They all went toward the coffee machine. The coffee machine was set up perfectly, and was brewing some coffee. "Oh maybe he went outside" Skipper said as he saw it brewing coffee. He picked up the coffee pot, and was heading toward the counter when suddenly he tripped over something on the floor. Rico and Private were concerned at first, but their leader got back up. "What was that?" Skipper said as he turned around.

There was a blanket on the floor, and something under it was moving. Private instantly got frightened, and Skipper looked at it carefully. "Must be a toy or something…" Skipper says as he picks up the blanket; to not see a toy, but a baby Kowalski.

"What the hell!" skipper yelled as he stared at the baby. "Dillon" Kowalski muttered in baby language. "Huh?" Rico expressed his confusion. "What happened to k'walski?" Private asked Skipper. "I'm not sure, but….." skipper tried to say, but stopped as he saw something. "What is it Skippa?" Private asked. Skipper turned Rico and Private around, and they all screamed, but the thing they saw blocked the screen.

**~ (3 hours later)**

Marlene and Julian jumped down the penguin's fishbowl entrance. "Hey commanding- penguins where are you?" Julian asked as he looked around. Marlene looked around for them as well. "Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private where are you?" Marlene said as she then heard a crash from behind the counter. She quickly ran over to it with Julian. They looked, and their jaws dropped wide.

Behind the counter was four baby penguins. The baby Skipper crawled over to Marlene, and she picked him up. She tickled him slightly, and he giggled. "What the heck happened to you guys" Marlene asked skipper. "Derek!" the baby skipper yelled. Marlene covered his mouth so the other animals couldn't hear them; though the others were farther away.

The baby private crawled toward Julian, and hugged his leg. "Hey no touchy!..." Julian stopped as he saw the look Marlene gave him. "You dare kick him off, I'll have your head!" Marlene threatened. Julian tried to hold in his urge to kick the penguin off. Then baby rico crawled onto Marlene while grabbing her back fur. "Ouch!" Marlene admitted as the fur was slightly unhinged.

And finally baby Kowalski grabbed Julian's arms. "Y'know their cuter as wittle babies" Julian said as he picked private and Kowalski up into his arms. By this time rico was on Marlene's shoulder, and skipper in her arms. "Maybe we should take them to our habitats" Marlene said to Julian as she led him out of the HQ.

**~( Marlene's cave)**

Marlene set rico and skipper onto her cave bed, and Julian set private and Kowalski onto her table. "So now we need baby supplies" Marlene said as she and Julian left out the entrance.

Skipper and rico grinned at each other. Kowalski rocked back and forth on the table. Private tried to get down.

Overall this was going to be one heck of a challenge!

**A:** thank you for reading, and please review if you would like to see what happens next!

**Ms. Perky:** I like this idea better then the sad one-shots. I believe this is going to be one hilarious fic! And to have them fall in love during baby years is brilliant!


	2. Baby trouble

Chapter 2: baby trouble

**3****rd**** person's pov**

* * *

While Marlene and Julian were gone; the babies got ideas. Private climbed down the counter top, and started heading outside the cave entrance. He crossed the path, and came up to the fence. He climbed it slowly, and got over the edge, and started walking down the zoo ground paths toward the sewer. Inside Marlene's cave Rico came down next, and went to the cave entrance as well. He exited the cave like private, and came to the walkway.

He though headed in the opposite direction. Straight towards the entrance zoo gates. Meanwhile skipper came down, but he went over to Marlene's bed, and curled up onto the blanket, and fell asleep. Kowalski stayed where he was, and fell asleep as well. Later that day Marlene and Julian came into the habitat with baby things in their arms. They looked around for the babies, but only saw skipper and Kowalski asleep. "Uh Julian where's private and Rico?" Marlene asked as she turned to him.

"Weren't they with the other two?" Julian asked. They thought for a moment, and Marlene had an idea on where they went. Marlene set down the stuff, and quickly ran outside. Julian looked after her, and set the stuff down following her. "Julian stay with the other two!" Marlene shouted as she was running farther away. Julian turned to go back inside to the other two.

~ (Marlene)

* * *

Marlene stopped at many habitats asking if they had seen two baby penguins. None of them had, but she kept going. Skipper would kill her; when he got back, if she lost them. Marlene suddenly stopped as she heard talking from the sewers. She opened the grate, and climbed down slowly. She looked down, and saw the rats, and rat king gathered together.

"Boys look what we got today" the rat king said, and then he held up none other than private. The baby private whined loudly. The rat king took him down from the air, and shook him. "So how does one of this work?" the rat king asked. The other rats shrugged their shoulders. Marlene got angry at how poorly this rat was treating a baby.

She jumped down all the way, and said- "hey give me back that baby!". The rats looked at her as well as baby private. "This is your baby?" the rat king asked. "Yeah now give him back!" Marlene said angrily. "Alright Missy, but only if you fight us for him" the rat king said. Marlene smirked. "Alright but let's take this to the park…" Marlene said. "Sure whatever. Let's move rats to the park!" the rat king exclaimed as they headed off for the park.

~ (king Julian)

* * *

Julian picked up the baby skipper carefully, and put him down in a crib. The baby skipper rolled in the crib. Julian smiled at the cute sight, and then pulled a blanket over him. Then he turned to address Kowalski, but a ball hit him in the face. He looked at who hit him, and Kowalski was standing there awake with a couple of baseballs. Kowalski smirked at Julian, and Julian gulped….

~ (back with Marlene)

* * *

Marlene sighed as she was about to step out of the zoo. "Well lady are we going or what?" the rat king asked from the outside. "Yeah just set the baby down first" Marlene said as she didn't want to hurt him. "Alright" he said, and set the baby down on the ground. The baby private stood up, and walked over west. Both parties; however, ignored it. Marlene took one small step into the outside, and let her impulses take control.

Before the rats knew it; the snarling beast Marlene was beating them to a pulp. She was now on top of the rat king by 13 minutes. She snarled at him, and the rat king raised his arms in defense. "We give! We give!" the rat king said. Marlene got off him, and smirked. Then she looked around for the baby private… who now approached her with a snow cone.

She was confused on how he got the snow cone, but she took his flipper, and they headed inside the zoo. Marlene was changed back to her normal self when they stepped into the zoo. She led the cute little private to her habitat once again, but was shocked to see Julian huddled in the corner with a scared expression, balls everywhere, and Kowalski fast asleep on his lap…

* * *

A: thank you for reading, and please review! P.s. anyone know what they're missing? XD


End file.
